


Instincts Buried Now Arise

by ClassicalTorture, JinxConlon



Series: Wolf of Terra [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Feral Behavior, Gen, M/M, Other, Pack Dynamics, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/pseuds/JinxConlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter might not be living in the hanger with the wolves anymore, but the instincts he gained aren't gone, and there are plenty of times when they come in handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are very welcome! You get cookies for reviews.

-Oh, god. Please be alive. Please still be alive.- Murmured Peter as he frantically tried to pat Kraglin down to find where he had been shot. They've been running and suddenly he felt a weight crash on him. As he turned and caught it, it turned out to be the older man falling down on him, unconscious.  
  
Kraglin felt pain course through his whole body, as he fell. He felt like he was on fire.

-……..fuck, it hurts….- Kraglin groaned in pain.  
  
Peter took a shuddering breath as he heaved the man onto his back, legs buckling under the much bigger weight. Pete was just 16, and gangly like a bean.

-Its ok, Kraglin. You just hang on, k? I’ll get us somewhere safe. - Said the boy as he trucked up the wooden path, trying hard as he could to put as much distance between them and the persuers. Looking around, he tried to get some clues as to how far he was from the mountains where the Eclector was suppose to pick them up from. Spotting the tip of one of the reaches in the East, Peter veered left and walked through the bushes. It was time to remember the 7 months he spend with his first pack.

-Oh stars!….Where…where are they?!- The Xandarian yelped.

-No talking- Huffed Peter as he tried to blink the sweat out of his eyes. He was moving in a wolf allure, walking 50 paces and then running the next 50. It allowed him to move for a long time without exhausting himself, but he hadn’t had to do it in several years, and never with the added weight of a grown man on his back.

-Don’t tell me what to do, kid…- Kraglin tried to joke, despite the stimulation.

-Shut up- Growled Peter, straining his ears against the sound of his own steps and breaths. Hefting the man up a bit, and grunting, he looped around the small lake, hoping to throw the men after off their trail. It was starting to get dark and he could only pray to find a safe place to spend the night in.

It took at least another half hour, by the end of which the only think Peter could hear was the pounding of his own blood and the struggling breathing of his precious cargo, weighting down his shoulders, to find what appeared to be a downed giant tree. It looked to have been overturned a long time ago, its trunk making a wide clearing in the forest floor. And to their luck, something made a burrow underneath the twisted roots.

Peter dropped the other man on the ground as gently as he could, and dragged him under the loose wood and dirt, deeper into the burrow.  
  
A sharp pain ran threw Kraglin's side,  
  
-Dammit, when’s Yondu gonna get here?!- He chuckled, -He’s probably gonna laugh at me for gettin’ shot. Call me stupid…remind me, why does he put up with me?-

-He puts up with you because he considers you his- Said Peter as he made the other comfortable on the pile of leaves and grass. - Now, try to stay quiet, I’ll get us something to eat and see if I can find some stuff for your wound, got it?

Without waiting for a reply, the Terra crawled out of the burrow, quiet as he could, and disappeared into the twilight.

Kraglin watched as Peter left.  
  
-Hurry up kid.- He rested his head back, -Stay awake. Stay awake...-

Leaving his injured packmate behind was not something Peter was accustomed to, but he made due. The longer he was in the forest, the more of his instincts and memories returned. Smells he was sure he had forgotten came out of hiding in his memory banks and told him that there was a water source nearby, a herd of something meaty and relatively small run by not too long ago, and that there were familiar birds up in the trees.  
Quill shed his coat, folding it carefully and hiding it in a bush, dropping into a small ravine and covering himself up with mud and dirt in the process. He needed to blend in better, and nature always helped those who knew what they needed.

A look around revealed a few healing plants he’d read up on before the landing, and a well placed rock took care of dinner.

Picking up his coat on the way back, Peter looped around the long way and stopped by the creak, filling up a tied-up sleeve of the leather duster.

It was fully dark when he finally made it back to the den, and carefully got in.

-Peter? Is Yondu here yet?- The Xandarian asked softly. -It really hurts…-

-He’ll be here soon, don’t worry Kraglin- Assured him Peter, as he crouched by the man and fished out the herbs he got from the forest.  
Putting them in his own mouth, Peter chewed, feeling his mouth numb a little, all the while opening Kraglin’s coat and lifting his shirt to expose his bloody side. He quickly dug his fingers into the wound and ignored the man’s scream as he dug out the bullet. The boy then leaned over the bleeding hole and spit out the wad of chewed herbs right into it.

Covering the now green hole with a patch of moss, Peter tore up a part of his own shirt and bandaged Kraglin the best he could.

The Xandarian felt his eyes water a bit from the severe pain, but it calmed down when the herbs started working. -If I make it, I’m gonna shoot ya, then fuckin’ dig the bullet out, see how you like it….- He let out a shaky breath. -Thank you, kid. You’ve always been kinda good. Annoying as hell, but good.-

Peter smiled at the man, as he finished the bandage and reached for the coat propped up by the side of their den. He crawled behind Kraglin and put him between his legs, so the man could lean his weight on Peter. Carefully tipping the other’s head on his shoulder, Peter tipped the sleeve, holding it right above the chapped lips of the Xandarian, letting cool water flow down and into his mouth. Slowly, he emptied out half of their supply and took a sip himself, preserving most of it for when the man’s fever appeared, as he knew it would with a bullet wound.

Putting the coat within reach, Peter moved a bit, making himself comfortable and making sure to keep an eye on the covered entrance.

-Hey…Pete?- Murmured Kraglin, -If I…..If I don’t…make it through this….take care of Yondu and the rest of the crew…they need someone with a calm head to watch over them. The crew will forget things and slack off. And Yondu….is just Yondu.-

-I’ll be doing no such thing- Said Peter as he spread the man’s coat over the two of them, trying to preserve as much heat as was possible on this damn planet. Apparently it got very cold during the night here.

-You don’t get to leave the pack like that, anyways. You’re the Left Hand, the Second in Command. Yondu and You? You’re my Alphas. - Continued the boy, wrapping his arms around the sweat covered stomach and gently, almost invisibly massaging the area around the moss. -Do you remember me right after the hanger?-

Kraglin nodded weakly, -Yeah, I think so.-

-Don’t you fall asleep now- Scolded Peter. - Anyways, It was Yondu that got me out of the place, but it was you that pulled me back into my mind. So ain’t no way I’m letting you die here. Plus what would Yondu say if I did that? - The Terran leaned his head back onto the wall and stared into the opening between the roots, tracing the bright stars that shone through. He hugged the man closer. - I don’t leave pack behind. Not voluntarily. And you only have one small gun wound that’s nowhere near important organs anyways. I should know.

-Organs need blood, kid. Did ya not see the trail or puddle of mine?- Stated the Xandarian, as he glanced at the cave’s opening. -I’m sorry if I was ever mean to ya….or wanting to eat ya for a while…-

-Its fine, - Shrugged Peter- I wanted to eat you too. Yondu stopped me a few times. It was actually after he carved me up that I started listening to him. Still have a bit missing from my flank. And don’t worry about blood, I got us some food, we have water, and the herbs are good. You’ll be fine, if feverish for a while. -

The boy reached with his hand and brought a small bird out of the coat. He’d defeatherd it on the way back, and now took a bite out of the meaty breast tissue. Chewing intently for a while, Peter then tilted Kraglin’s head that was still on his shoulder and pressed their mouths together, transferring the meat over.

-Swallow.- Commanded the Terran as he tore a piece for himself.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Obeying, Kraglin nodded and ate the meat.

-Don’t tell the Captain ‘bout this, he’ll probably stabb ya..-

-Don’t worry, I’ll keep my mouth shut- Nodded Peter, as he leaned down again, pushing the food through with his tongue. - I know you don’t like doing this, but this way you don’t have to strain your abdominal muscles, and tear more at the wound.

-Just sayin’ if Yondu or anyone sees this, then I’ll stab ya. ‘Sides, its not that I don’t like it, just not with you, certain people I like doin’ it with.-

Peter just smiled at that as he got the water once again, tilting the sleeve into the man’s mouth.

\- You sure? I might not have experience, but I’m a fast learner. Certainly there are things we could be good at together?- Drawled the Terran as he settled back after taking a drink as well.

Kraglin smiled a bit,   
  
-We’re rather good at gettin’ in trouble a lot. Aren’t we?-

The Terran softly laughed, biting of the last piece of feasible meat and chewing it for a few seconds. He leaned down, passing it through to Kraglin, lips staying a moment too long.

\- Just so you know, - Said Peter as he pulled back and looked into the man’s eyes, - If I were older and more stupid, I’d be challenging the captain for you. - He shrugged then- But I’m not, and am content. He’s strong and will get us soon, don’t worry about it. We’ll get you proper medication, and that hole will close, leaving only a scar to add to your collection.

-Are ya telling me that cause ya think I’m gonna die?- Asked the smirking Xandarian. -I’ll take that as a compliment. If I was younger and dumber, and Captain wasn’t in the picture than….no I’m sorry kid, but no way.- He joked, before taking Peter’s hand in his own, -Maybe Pete. Maybe.-

The boy clasped Kraglin’s too warm hand before bringing it up and giving it a quick kiss.

\- Don’t worry, I’m not an idiot, no matter what Yondu says. But, keep in mind that if he ever hurts you enough that you want to leave, we’ll run away together.

Settling into the now warm groove in the earth wall, Peter relaxed and closed his eyes, fingers still flying around the moss bandage. He kept his other digits on Kraglin’s pulse, still holding his hand. The back of the man’s neck was too hot, and he felt it through his thin shirt.

Peter hummed low in his throat, almost rumbling as he tried to keep his pack mate comfortable.

Smiling softly, Kraglin nodded,   
  
-We’ll run away. Me and you. Got it, kid.- He nuzzled his head against Peter’s chest. -You’re the best, Peter. Don’t forget it or listen to anyone who tells ya other wise.-

-You know I never do- Smirked the boy.

The night was spend with Peter having to change the bandages twice, and carry Kraglin outside to help him take a leak. The man finally spiked a fever and Peter was having a hard time keeping him calm as Kraglin trashed in his firm hold

-When the hell are they going to get here?!- The older male whined in pain. -Did the fucking forget about us!? I swear when Yondu gets here, he will never hear the end of it!- He brought his legs closer to try to get comfortable, hissing in pain as he did so. -This is one of the most painful experiences in my life…-

Tiredly, Peter shifted Kraglin over so he was lying on his lap sideways, bringing the other’s head to rest under his chin, and gathering him under the knees gently. He wrapped the Xandarian in his coat, tucking it in, and gave him small sips of water.

-Its alright, Krags- Murmured the boy, hand gliding through sweat-mattered hair and fevered skin. -You know Yondu is probably going over the whole valley with a fine-toothed comb right now. Only a matter of time before he gets here.

At least Peter hoped so. He was not equipped for a long haul stay, especially not with an injured.

Kraglin nodded weakly,

-Yeah, comb…- He felt really dizzy, and his vision started getting blurry, he let his eyes fall shut. He kept listening to the heartbeat and breathing of Peter, as it seemed to calm him down. Resting his head in the crook of Pete’s neck and smiling weakly, feeling content. -Thank you.-

Falling into exhausted half-awake state, the Terran continued to mindlessly track his fingers in the man’s hair and hum.

The morning found them with relatively well, as Kraglin’s fever seemed to have broken during the night, and his wound hurting slightly less.

Sun was only starting to filter in through the roots when Peter saw their cover being lifted up, as a familiar blue face peered into the opening.

-Damn, it took you long enough- Croaked out the boy

Kraglin was awoken by Peter talking.

-Peter? What’s wrong? Yondu!-

-You hid good boys- Smirked Yondu, sliding into their den. - If I didn’t spend half my life in the forest I wouldn’t have found you. -

-Nah,- Dismissed him Peter, - You’re too good to not have found us.

-I’m glad you’ve finally made it.- The Xandarian glared at the Captain before he smiled, -If Peter wasn’t here I doubt I would of made it.-

The Centaurian crawled closer to the two, grabbing Peter’s neck and bringing their foreheads together, freezing for a moment.

-You did good pup- Grumbled the man, letting go

Kraglin could see Quill preen under the praise as the Captain turned his attention over to the wrapped up Second.

-How you feeling, Lieutenant?- Asked the man as he gently shifted the coat out of the way, observing the neat bandage.

Kraglin pushed himself up, gasping a bit.

-I’ve been better, sir.- He answered shakily, biting his bottom lip. -I feel like an idiot for gettin’ us into this mess.-

Peter helped Kraglind sit up, and together with Yondu’s help got him out of the burrow.

-It wasn’t your fault, we didn’t account for the ambush as this was a friendly transaction… Supposedly at least- Said the kid as he helped the Captain get the other man in his arms, getting him as comfortable as possible for the short journey to the transporter.

-Don’t you worry, Second. We already got the men who did it, and the ship is just around the the hill. We’ll get you patched up and ready for service again in no time.

-Joy, can’t wait.- Kraglin smirked, resting his head against Yondu’s shoulder.

 

 


End file.
